


My Angel, My Solace

by ForeverAndAlways



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: College AU, Multi, nico/will au, nicos a celebrity woohoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2576708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverAndAlways/pseuds/ForeverAndAlways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will helps out Hazel. Hazel owes him a favor and decides to set Will up with her big brother. almost all characters will be included.</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. William Solace

**Author's Note:**

> okay this is my first au fic. if you want more lease comment, enjoy! :)

Nico Di Angelo, I've seen him around. He was the kid touring campus that almost got mobbed. Apparently he was a child actor, and his dad was famous for something. You would never think that kid would actually apply to a school that wasn’t Harvard or Princeton. I'm worked the morning shift as a paid intern. Apparently Nico was applying to the school to become a doctor. The whole house had to vote on who to let in, so Nico Di Angelo would more than likely be let in-- with his celebrity status and all. The house was meeting tonight like they do every moth. They had 10 openings since the end of the last school year. Unluckily for me, my room was right in between all the rooms where the new students would be. I'm pretty much the house leader. Unofficially or officially. Just ask anyone.  
Once I clocked out, I went outside to walk around campus. I saw a group of people swarmed around someone or something about halfway through my walk. I went to see whats happening.  
“omg can I have your autograph?!!?”  
So it’s a person...that doesn't narrow it down much.   
“Im your biggest fan ever!”  
The person was trying to fight their way out. Maybe it was another celebrity. I tried to see who it is. I pushed through the crowd a bit to see a girl cornered in. Her hair is the color of cinnamon. She’s pretty, but I didn’t recognize her.  
You try asking a few of the people in the mob who she is. A few ignore you but then someone answers. “she’s Hazel Levesque! Nico Di Angelo’s kid sister!” ohhhhhh, so that’s whats going on.  
It looks like shes tried a new tactic to get out of the ever moving crowd. I tried and get closer.  
“break it up guys!” I tried. It appears no one would let me through. A few people walk away probably thinking it was an official who said that. But the rest weren’t fooled. You grab your whistle that you have for some reason. You blow it, and the people are momentarily fazed into silence.  
“break it up!” you yell into the crowd again.  
The majority of people left. Enough for me to help the girl up from where she had fallen.  
“are you okay?” you ask her. She fell completely backwards so probably on her head.  
“yeah just a few scrapes and bruises, nothing I cant handle.” She answers  
“im the house head for most of the medical majors. Come with me, we’ll have some people check to make sure everythings all right” you offer  
“you sure?” she says hesitantly  
“yeah”  
You lead the way. When you get there you hear someone scream. Not in fear or pain but in excitement or elation  
“stay away gale” you say to one of the girls in the house approaching faster than a bull running in a stampede.  
You bring her to the examination room the house had specially installed with med students in mind about 20 years ago.  
You motion for her to sit on the examination table. You have her follow your finger with her eyes. You lcheck her pupil dialation. She seems to be fine but it would be a shame if i let her walk away with a concussion.  
“whats your diagnosis doc?” Hazel Levesque asks  
“you appear to be fine but if you lose consciousness unintentionally go to your nearest hospital” I answered trying to sound professional  
The only reason i was head of the house was because the doctors that left last year had left me in charge because the older more experienced people had almost all switched and others had dropped out or were transferred.  
“I have a question” Hazel stated  
“whats that?” i asks hoping its not about some ridiculous disease she’s read about on the internet  
“are you single?” she asked. All though her voice didn’t seem to be full of energy like most people flirting  
“yes, but um, well your not exactly my type”  
“oh,” she sounds a little sad “what exactly is your type?” she asks  
“boys” I say  
“whats your name?” she asks  
“Will Solace,” i offers my hand for a handshake “pleased to meet you ma’am”  
“did I ever tell you my name?” she asked  
“no but I asked someone in the crowd earlier”  
“oh. It might be an intrusion for a stranger, but my older brother is single and is about to transfer to this school, do you mind if I set you two up?” the mysterious Hazel Levesque intrudes.  
“whats his name?”  
“Nico”  
“sure. Just please don’t make me regret this” I say reluctantly writing out my number carefully so Nico will be able to read it. I make sure to write ‘Will’ at the top so he doesn’t confuse it with the billions of other numbers he gets  
I hand Hazel the piece of paper  
“were you touring this college?” I ask genuinely curious  
“yes, I hope to go when I graduate high school next year”  
“get a good gpa and ill recommend you to the next house leader.” I promise meaninglessly.  
I walk out and lead Hazel Levesque back to the front door.  
“thank you Will Solace”she says  
“no problem. Do you need an escort to your car?” I ask forgetting that shed probably get mobbed again if she walked alone  
“yes please” she says  
I pull her back In to find her a disguise. I hand her my jacket and a baseball cap his friend Annabeth, an architecture major had left when she came for a visit.  
They left and people for the most part ignored them. I ask her where her care is and she says its right in the front. We get closer and then we run into Percy who can in no way hide surprise.  
I clamp a hand over Percy’s mouth. Percy is a marine biology major. Annabeth is his girlfriend. They all met in highschool. They were all born and raised in L.A. it was pretty cool except for moments like this  
“I was looking for you so I could come get annabeth’s lucky hat that she left. Oh my gods[Percy had also introduced them all to greek mythology which had made them all start using the phrase ‘oh my gods’ instead of oh my god] I cant believe this. Is she your girlfriend? Dudeeee” Percy had a tendency to ramble when he was nervous.  
I looked at Hazel and decided the fast wa out was one she wouldn like but I would never see her again so..  
“yes. We were trying to have some alone time” I raised my eyebrows with the last sentence, trying to get Percy to but out.  
“oh that’s totally cool bro. just bring the hat by my place when you get a chance? Ill tell Annabeth you said hi” Percy did a gallop sort of run away.  
“sorry,” I said  
They alked the rest of the way in silence.when they got to Hazel’s car she gave back the jacket and cap.  
“thank you so much Will Solace” she said shaking hands with him  
“if you’re single I could set you up with a really good friend of mine? Hes a professional wrestler with a sensitive side and I think he’d really like you” I said trying to help even more  
“okay, give me a moment” she scrawled out her number on a slip of paper. “ill have my brother text you within the week” she promised  
“ill make sure my buddy Frank texts you too” I promised  
I walked back enjoying how peaceful it was. When I got back to the house, people asked where Hazel Levesque went. I just answered that I didn’t know.  
I went to my room and turned on the tv. My friend from pre-school was on the weather channel. Jason Grace, he was a meteorologist and the coolest guy ever. Him and his sister started a news station. It had been a dream of theirs since they were kids. Thalia, Jason’s sister was a reporter, and the company had thrived over the years.  
I looked out my window and saw that the mail had come. I was expecting an invitation to Leo and Calypso’s official dine in entertainment stop. They had named the place ‘Calleo’s’ as a combination of their names. I planned on coming but I needed a plus one or theyd end u sending me on a blind date yet again with someones uncles friends kid. I opted to not get the mail.  
He brought the cap back to Percy’s house about a half hour later. the poor kid was trying to cram for a very important test tomorrow. He was glad he didn’t take Marine biology.  
His phone lit up with an unrecognized number  
-hi is this Will? This is Nico-


	2. Nico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> college au, Nico talks with his sisters about Will, and Nico moves in to the Apollo house to be a shadow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if i stole anything from other fics. this is completely my idea. i dont own any characters. i hope you enjoy, let me know if you want another chater. if no one asks for another, then its unlikely i will ost another chapter. enjoy! :)

Nico  
Hazel had set me up for whatever reason with a doctor that was the litteral embodiment of sunshine.she knew I was just getting over a relationship kept secret for media reasons.  
I walked down to the kitchen to see Hazel and Bianca giggling about something.  
“whats so funny?” I ask opening the fridge.  
“did Hazel tell you that she hit on your new doctor boyfriend?” Bianca asked.  
“first off:he’s not my boyfriend. We’ve only been texting and I don’t have any idea what he looks like. Second: no, and I really don’t care, but tell me everything” I said even though I was very interested.  
“well, he was really sweet,” Hazel started telling what happened.  
“wow, I see why you set me up with him now” I confessed somewhat sarcastically.  
I started making a sandwhich on the countertop where Bianca and Hazel were sitting.they continued to joke with me about Will Solace being my boyfriend.  
In reality, Will seemed like the perfect gentlemanly person, but he seemed just a little too perfect, which was unsettling. I picked up my phone, it was ringing with the ringtone i set just in case i was in front of people when we talked for the first time.  
“hello?” i answered it trying not to let on who it was. I turned down my phone volume.  
“Nico? Its Will Solace” I heard from the other end.  
I motioned to my sisters that I was going to take the call in my study. “hey Will” I answered.  
“I have good news!” Will exclaimed loud enough to burst my ear drums.  
“what is it?” I asked.  
“the house has taken a vote and you’re acceted, now all you have to do Is wait for the actual college to decide” Will seemed very excited.  
“the thing is, I only alied to the house, so I could shadow you guys to study for a part.” i admitted.  
“well you got in, yay!” Will seemed very excited about this.  
“when should I come move in?” I asked  
“anytime from today to next month. You have room 32 on floor two”  
“I guess ill see you on Friday then” i said deciding that date would be the best.  
“see you then”Will said. I hung up.  
I walked out of the study and saw Bianca and Hazel trying to act like they were casually drinking empty glasses of water.  
“were you guys trying to listen into my conversation?” I asked  
They looked so guilty, and no amount of acting could hide it. They were all child actors. They were in so many different things as guest stars and I even got my own interview at 7 years old.  
Most of the time we were all in things together but other times we were on separate sides of the country or in different countries. Our dad was also a very rich man, which made us all even more popular. Hazel was their half sister from my dad’s second marriage. Im the middle child and of course no brothers.  
“im going upstairs to pack, I got in to the house where all the doctors live.”  
“can I come?” Hazel and Bianca simultaneously asked.  
“fine but you cant be all creepy.” I said glaring particularly at Hazel who seemed to be in love with Will Solace.  
The days went by and eventually it was moving day. We got my French driver who seemed a little to old to still be working, to drive us to campus. Of course they all wore disguises since Hazel and I have learned our lesson.  
We seemed to blend in with the shadows. We kept our heads down and no one paid any attention to us.  
When we got to my new house, the front door was unlocked. Apparently Will had informed one of the people living there to give me a tour and tell every single thing about every thing in this house. Mattress provided, coffee maker and fridge downstairs. Someone had left their desk in my room and wasn’t going to reclaim it so that was easy.  
We went up to me room and thanked the tour guide. The tour guide before he left gave me a key, and smirked.  
We walked into my room to find a eager looking Will Solace sitting [fully clothed] on the mattress.  
We were all carrying boxes of course, but we almost dropped them all when we saw Will.  
“Nico!” Will shot up with a 1000 watt smile on his face  
I motioned for my sisters to stack the boxes by the desk.  
“hi ,Will. You remember Hazel, and this is my other sister Bianca” I said nervously biting my lip.  
I”I just wanted to be the first-well the second, to officially welcome you to the house! We have a nickname for it here, we call it the Apollo house, since most kids here are studying medicine or arts of the musical sort. Anyways enjoy! We’re all having a mixer tomorrow for the new kids moving in, you should come, and bring your sisters too!” Will exited.  
Note to self:Will rambles in unexpected situations.  
“he’s hot” Bianca says with her mouth wide open, once he’s out of earshot.  
“now you see why I flirted. Anyways, he set me up with a hot wrestler, and Frank-the guy- is so huge, and he’s such a gentleman!” Hazel and Bianca squeeled.  
I open my box full of my sheets and pillows,a dn start dressing my bed.  
“what do you think Nico?” they look at me expectantly.  
“he’s alright, I don’t know if anyone will ever measure up to you know who” my sisters were the only ones who knew how terrible the breakup was. First things were going great, and then all of a sudden, bam he was a cheater.  
The person to whom im reffering is Octavian Augustus. He just left out of nowhere, with nothing but a note. It had been devastating, and I don’t think ill ever get over it.  
“you have to get over him, how else will you meet new people?” Bianca said.  
“I guess you’re right, but what if I find him again and im still in love with him but im in a relationship?” my mind was full of hypothetical situations that proved why I should stay single.  
“you could always out your guys’ relationship?” Hazel suggested. She knew that would make me feel better.  
“yes yes but what would Hermes say” Hermes was their agent, he had been dads agen and it turned into their agent.  
“I know, he would say we have to keep up appearences but why should we have to? It would draw a media buzz for quite a while” Bianca reasoned.  
“look, you guys are the only ones who know so please just don’t say anything?” i pleaded.  
“fine. But lease go to that mixer tomorrow and try ad meet new people. You need new friends” Bianca agreed.  
“okay. You two go flirt with the college kids. I know you’re dying to” I said.  
The two ran off but they put on heavy coats of make u so you couldn’t recognize who they were.  
About half an hour later, there was a knock on his door. Gods he wished they had peepholes. I opened it uphoping it wasn’t some crazed fan that had stalked me here.  
“hi im Kayla, and OH MY GOD YOU’RE—“ I covered her mouth to keep her from alerting everybody. She had a nametag that said ‘welcoming committee’. I pulled her into my room hoping no one heard her shout.  
“Nico Di Angelo, I know. Id appreciate if you didn’t alert everybody within a fifty mile radius” I said trying to keep her quiet.  
“oh my god its an honor to have you here! Can I have your aughtigraph?” ugh he hated that art the most. Everyone wanted my aughtigraph to show off or sell.  
“fine.” I agreed.  
She handed me a picture of me in one of my roles… a little creepy.  
“how did you spell your name Kayla?” I asked.  
“K-A-Y-L-A” she said  
‘to Kayla,’ he quoted one of his lines that he had rehursed at least fifty billion times. ‘never give up on your dreams, theyre just as important as everyone else’s. Nico Di Angelo’  
“oh my god thank you! Can I hug you?”  
“okay” I said faking a smile. She was very strong, it was like she was trying to crush my ribs.  
She left quickly with a huge smile on her face after that. I had leaned that adding the persons name, lessens the chance of the autograph being sold.

I lay back on my now fully dressed bed, mentally prepping myself for the mixer. Hopefully Hazel and Bianca will agree to come with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed! please leave comments requests tips criticism suggestions and kudos! thank you for reading this far! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> getting ready for pre-thanksgiving thanksgiving. piper is introduced n this one. i promise ill try and add more content in an future chapters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i repeat my previous statement. i will not add more chapters unless requested. i hope you enjoy! :)

my original plan for greeting Nico was showing up naked covered in rose petals, but that wouldn’t have been a good idea. Especially since his sisters were there with him.  
Maybe I could ask him to be my date to the mixer. that would be awesome except for the fact that Nico would probably get mobbed. I sat on my bed and tried to think of some way I could ask him to be my date.   
Then it occurred to me that I could just straight up ask him.  
I was interrupted on my way to knock on his door, by Kayla who had the biggest smile on her face that he had ever seen.  
“do you think we could up the budget? You know since Nico DI Angelo is here?” she asked in a hushed tone.   
“no, we already have the designated budget for everything and we cant take money from anything” I told her sternly.  
The only thing we could take more money from was the kitchen renovation savings. But then the kids would have to keep the savings up for a few more months.  
I walked away and headed to Nico’s room. I knocked three times.  
“who is it?” i heard in a faked girly voice.  
“its Will Solace” I answered.  
The door opened. “hello Will” Nico said with a welcoming gesture.  
I stepped into his dorm room. It was nicely unpacked for someone who had gotten here about 3-4 hours ago. The sheets were a navy blue, and the comforter was black.   
The desk had a cork board with various anime drawings on it. The desk had books about drawling writing, acting, and music. There was a guitar propped up in the corner and a keybord set up on the bedside.   
“whats up?” Nico asked me.  
“oh yeah. About the mixer thing tomorrow night… I woas wondering if maybe…. You would be my date?” I asked him hesitantly.  
“no” he answered with no trace of emotion.  
“why not?” I asked whining.  
“im not ready to date again, no matter what my sisters say. And its not going to change. Also I have images to keep up.” He answered surprising me.  
“oh. Okay” I said discouraged. I let myself out, but tried not to sulk after leaving. I found my clip board and decided to check things off.  
I went to the kitchen for some coffee, to find that almost everyone was talking about Nico DI Angelo, being here. They were trying to figure out his room number by elimination.  
I went and called the caterers to see how things were going. Apparently they were going to start on the food about 2 hours before closing and anything not done would be done in the morning and delivered.   
The drinks werebeing provided by a few people from different houses visiting. It was kind of like an early thanksgiving party for the Apollo house and some close friends. Of course Percy, Annabeth ,Piper [a cosmetics major] and her boyfriend Jason were all coming. A few other kids friends were coming. They were hoping for Leo and Calypso, but they took most of their courses online.  
Frank promised he would come just to catch up. Everything seemed like it was going perfect. The decorations were being set up about 3 hours before the mixer just in case there was something up.  
I went to the campus starbucks since our coffee machine was crowded. My favourite fall drink definitely had to be the pumpkin spice frappucino . I always liked cold drinks. M average body temperature always seemed to be extremely hot.   
I walked around campus for a bit when I saw Hazel talking to some huge musceled guy. Oh my gods the musceled guy was Frank!.  
I ran over and fake tackeled Frank. We were really good friends ever since 2nd grade. We met on a forced play date. Our parents really just wanted to talk to each other but we bonded over how mean the kids in our class were.  
Now 14 years in the future Frank might have been my best friend. Besides Jason, i had known Frank the longest. I had met Percy in a fieldtrip between two middleschools. Of course Annabeth was never far. They had gone to an aquarium and that was where Percy had decided he wanted to work with sea creatures.  
I had met Leo and Calypso in a bright cheery band that Leo was only in because he wanted to spend every minute he could with calypso. Of course, since they were older and seniors when I was a sophomore, they soon got engaged and moved on.  
All the stories he had about various friends were interesting but honestly I didn’t know what I would do if I hadn’t met them. The reason he became friends with Percy is because when the teachers weren’t looking Percy snuck into a fish tank and decided to swim with them. It soon ended when Percy started drowning, but I wanted to help, and my dad was a doctor so I knew cpr.  
I don’t know how I stayed connected with everyone for so long. I loved the idea that I would make even more friends in college. People were my thing. I could talk to people easier than someone could slice through soft butter with a warm knife.   
People were my thing. I loved talking and that’s why being a doctor would work out for me. Im also good in authority because I take charge instead of surrendering like most people would under pressure.   
“Will!”Frank shouted.   
“Frank!” I shouted back “I didn’t realize you were going to be in town today!” I exclaimed.  
“yeah well I cought an early flight so yay!” he high fived me.  
“Hazel was telling me about her futue ambitions” Frank reminded me that Hazel was there.  
“oh really? What are you gonna major in?” I asked her  
“im planning on either being a geologist or a historian” she said with a smile.  
“ill leave you two alone, im so glad youre here!” I said running my hand through Franks hair even though he was much taller.  
Frank smiled.  
I went off to supervise the set up of furniture and decorations. They were doing a good job.someone came u behind me and covered my eyes. We all liked to play guess who by doing that when someone wasn’t looking.  
Jusging by the perfume that smelled like pink and the nail polish smell it was either piper or annabeth. Judging by the angle from where his eyes were being covered it was Piper. Pier was much shorter than Annabeth.  
“piper?” I asked even though I knew the answer.  
“howd you know?” she took her hands away.  
“id tell you but then id have to kill you”I smiled and turned around.  
“guess what I got you?” she said happily picking u a brownish gift bag from the floor.  
“please don’t tell me another t-shirt that I cant wear out without getting strange looks?” I hoped.  
She pulled out a hat that was made to look like a horn of plenty.  
“you have got to be kidding me” I hoped.  
She put it on my head and grinned ear to ear.  
“at least wear it for thanksgiving please?” she pleaded.  
“fine”  
Piper was always buying me stuff. Her Father was extremely rich and her mother didn’t pay attention to her, so they made up for it by giving her enough money to pay for 5 peoples tuition fees. Monthly.  
It was ridiculous but it got me plenty of stuff. Of course money cant buy love. But it can ease some pain.   
The caterers got there with the food [turkey stuffing rolls mashed potatoes cranberry sauce etc] right as the tables went up. It was house tradition to celebrate about 2 weeks earlier than thanksgiving.   
It was always fun to have 2 thnksgivings since most kids couldn’t afford to go home for thanksgiving,but could afford to pitch in for a thanksgiving meal. Most kids parents paid for their plane tickets home for christma. And those who stayed like me and my friends all had a conjoined Christmas with other people in an auditourioum type building. Tradition was the best thing around here.   
Without tradition this college would be almost nothing. The reason I was going to this college was because 5 generations of Solace’s went here. It was the same for most. It was happy here. I just hoped the balance wouldn’t get messed up.  
I put on my hat and wait for the comments and remarks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave comments kudos tips requests, criticism, and suggestions. feel free to request anything from me! :)


	4. tonight is gonna be frickin awesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving otluck, Nico talking about his houses and more. by the wa, in this fic Nico is bisexual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoy. same rules apply. if you want more request it! :)

Nico  
I walked downstairs and I want expecting a litteral equivelant to a thanksgiving feast. It looks like pilgrims themselves decorated.we were out in the woods in a stone cabin type thingthat could accomadate about 150 people.  
The windows were just paper dipped in a lot of vegetable oil so they were see through. Kind of like the first grade experiments you would do when you learned about Chris Columbus and all that. I walked further in to see that a few people were in costume.  
I couldn’t find Hazel or Bianca but they were probably with some guy right now and wouldn’t be in for another 10 minutes. I spotted Will and almost chked on my strawberry punch. He was wearing an English sailor costume, and a horn of plenty hat. It was quite a sight I have to tell you.  
Will was talking to someone though so it wouldn’t be the best time to burst out laughing while talking to no one. There were a lot of people I didn’t recognize. I guess its best that I came to the mixer.  
I decided to introduce myself with a fake last name since almost anyone with a childhood would recognize me. Smith might work. Yeah I liked smith.  
I was about to introduce myself to someone when Will came up behond me and started pushing me toward someone. “have you ever watched how I met your mother?” Will asked me.  
“a few times. Why?” I asked waiting for disaster. I was an extra in the last season.  
“have you ever seen the game: have you met Ted?” he asked.  
“oh gods. Yes I have seen it why?” I asked. Dred filling me.  
Will turned to a blonde boy about 19 years old it looked.  
“have you met Nico?” Will asked the other blonde.  
“no I haven’t” the blonde responded. “hi im Jason Grace”  
Jason extended his hand.  
I decided not to use a fake last name. people would figure it out eventually.  
“Nico Di Angelo. Nice to meet you” I said shaking his hand.  
“the Nico Di Angelo?” Jason asked.  
“yes” I said sighing.  
The blond turned around to grab someone.  
“Piper this is Nico Di Angelo” Jason said excitedly.  
“the Nico Di Angelo?” the girl named Piper asked looking me up and down.  
“yes” I said defensively.  
“how do you know its really him?” Piper asked Jason.  
I decided to say something no one else would know. “well on the first job I ever did, I forgot my lines auditioning and improvised. They lved me so much I got the lead role when I only auditioned for a temp character.” I said.  
“wow. So youre the real deal.”Piper said.  
“im Piper McClean” she said extending her hand, “it’s a pleasure to meet you”  
The dinner started about a half hour after I got there. Sure enough Hazel came in with a huge guy that looked like he could pick up my car. Bianca came in with a guy that had dark hair. He looked about 5’11”. I tried not to ay too much attention.  
Before anyone could eat at the huge table that could probably seat 30 [they had 5 of those tables] they had an ordained minister that was about 22 years old say grace.  
They had about every thanksgiving fod imaginable and more. It mustve cost about 500 dollars in catering. When I had gotten all the food I wanted I was surprised to see that Jason and Will wanted me to sit with them.  
“hey Nico. What do you think of the party?” Jason asked.  
“its really cool. It mustve cost a fortune though” I say with a slight worried look.  
“nah, weve been planning this into the budget since last year” Will says.  
“wow. You guys do this every year?” I ask really surprised.  
“yeah, we do it a few weeks early because some kids go back to where they used to live to visit their folks. And then we usually have a normal thanksgiving dinner afterwards for the kids who stay”Will tells me.  
“that’s awesome. Too bad ill miss the Thanksgiving dinner here. My dad is trying to make me and a few ‘friends’ write a new script for some sort of movie. Itll have a bunch of famous kids in it” I said. I did wish I could stay. Maybe I could take a few classes here. I always did want to learn first aid…  
“you always could stay with us. Make up some excuse” Piper suggested. I didn’t notice before but she has some kind of turkey feather in her hair. It looked oddly nice.  
“theres absolutely no way im getting out of this. You guys could come stay at my lace for thanksgiving if you didn’t have any plans.” I added.  
“that would be so cool!” Jason said.  
“agreed” Piper nodded.  
“count me in” Will said.  
“and my dad can pay for the plane tickets.” I said.  
They all looked honored. Something like this happened every year though. That was how I met Octavian. That suddenly dampened my mood. It wasn’t like I wasn’t used to thinking of him, it just reminded me that this would be a holiday that we would be forced to see each other on and Octavian would probably have a new boyfriend.  
“you okay Nico? You look….sad” Piper asked.  
“im fine, just thinking of something that happened last year”  
“oh, okay. Whats your house like?”  
“um… its about 9,000 sqaure feet. Its painted all different neutral colors throughout. Two kitchens 4 bathrooms, 7 bedrooms, three living rooms ,two dining rooms, a music room, a think tank room and a theater building in a nearby building that my dad owns” I say. I cant think of anything else but it seems to amaze them.  
“that’s a lot of space. How many people live there?” Jason asks  
“me and my two sisters. My dad lives somewhere n California. Hes always moving around.” Their mouths were open at that.  
“do you and Jason want a separate bedroom?” I ask. They seem like a couple  
“no if that’s alright” Piper answers.  
“you can invite someone if you want. We have a guest house. That’s where you guys would be staying. Its about the size of an average 2 story home.” I say  
Piper ran off at that. Probably to invite someone that shes friends with. She comes back with a young couple. A cute boy with black hair and sea green eyes and a really pretty girl with blonde hair and blue eyes.  
“this is percy[she gestures to the boy] and this is Annabeth [the girl]”   
“nice to meet you guys. Im Nico Di Angelo” I offer my hand  
The girl shakes it first and then the boy.  
“the Nico Di Angelo?” Annabeth asks Piper.  
“yes and he said we could invite yo guys to send thanksgiving with us and him at his houses!” Annabeth and Percy look amazed.  
“I would be honored” Annabeth says  
“me too” the boy says awkwardly.  
We make room at the table for them and they re-cap Percy and Annabeth with everything I just told them.  
“will your sisters be staying with us?” Annabeth asks.her voice is beautiful. I should ask her out. But she might say no and what if Percy is her boyfriend?  
“you guys will be staying in one of the adjoining guest houses so in a sense yes.” I answer.  
“where is your house?” they ask.  
“The Hamptons” I answer. They all look even more amazed at that.  
“when are we going to leave?” Percy asks.  
“I think about 2 days before thanksgiving. Ill have to get back to you on that” I say.  
The rest of the dinner goes on like the pervious and by the end of the night I think ive made friend which is a rare occurrence for me. I think im going to try and flirt with Annabeth after finding out if shes single. It cant hurt, and it would be nice to have a girlfriend for the holidays.  
My grandparents always wondered why most holidays I was single. The last holiday had been about 3 weeks after Octavian Augustus had left. The worst part was that Octavian was coming back from wherever he went just because his parents were making him.   
It kind of sucked that I was gong to spend until Christmas with my ex. As tradition they were the host every five years and we had everyone over from Thanksgiving until Christmas since almost everyone had alienated their families on their climb to the top.  
Even though their was ie and they all ate some at the mixer they all decided as a group to get icecream even though Percy and Piper were both dressed up as pilgirims.  
It was pretty funny. People actually approached and asked if they were roleplayers. And then of course people spotted me and asked for a picture and autograph. It was really fun the whole night. Until I sugar crashed and things were drawn all over my face. Luckily I woke up before they were fnished with the whole drawing, and before thy started using permanent markers.  
Overall it was really fun. And I had a hell of a hangover to prove it. The puck had been spiked with vodka. And I might have gotten a little drunk with my new friends. Luckily Octavian was locked away into a file that didn’t come out when I was drunk.  
Last night was frickin awesome and my friends were going to the Hamptons with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i repeat. same rules apply! please leave comments tips requests criticism remarks and kudos! i hope you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cute scene, and a bit of a filler, but I have a plan and an outline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus, i'm sorry it took me nearly a year. I feel awful i really do. On the bright side believe my spelling and grammar has improved a bit. I'm going to be going back and fixing the previous chapters. Thank you to anyone who has stuck with me this long! love you all a million.

**Will's POV**

I woke up, and i immediately felt the hangover. The next thing I felt was someone’s arms wrapped around me. Surprised, I quickly rubbed the sleep from my eyes and rolled over.

“Nico?” I asked, seeing his captivatingly handsome face. His eyes opened quickly in surprise.

“Octavian? What are you doing here? How did you find me?” Nico abruptly sat up and started reaching for something on my bedside table.

“Nico, it’s Will. Will Solace.”

“Oh. Hey, Will. What am I doing here?” he started rubbing his eyes, and then he touched them.

“Why are you poking out your eyes?” I whisper shouted.

“I’m taking my contacts out. Jeez. Also, you didn’t answer me. Did we do...anything?” He asked feigning boredom.

“Not that I know of. I’m pretty sure I’d remember.”

“Alright. See you later Solace” He said, putting on his clothes and leaving the room.

I watched him walk out with a lump in my throat and an image of him shirtless in my head.

"Get it together, Solace. Jesus Christ." I whispered to myself.  
…..  
I tried to stay in bed longer. I really did. I also tried to get rid of this goddamn headache but effort seemed to be worth nothing today. I was wearing sunglasses and nursing a glass of water in the main dorm lounge.

Someone had given me some aspirin, and everyone was generally milling around the common room trying not to make too much noise. Someone had insisted that they knew the best cure to a hangover-- a family recipe apparently.

Everyone had objected of course because of how fucking loud their blender was. It was like 3 times as loud as the loudest blender you could think of. fucking med student budgets. I struggled to keep my eyes open.

I could barely remember anything from last night. I remember to some extent making christmas break plans. I don’t remember what they were or who they were with though.  
No one else seems to remember anything. I’m kind of upset. I was really excited about whatever it was, because when I woke up I had already packed a bag and put a santa hat on it.  
The bag had looked so sad. I had to unpack it though because christmas break was still about a month away. I had to figure out who I had plans with and what we’re doing--and why we ‘celebrated’ so much.

Piper walked into the common room, all beauty and grace. She made eye contact with me, smiled and walked in my direction.

“Hey, miss america. What has you so happy?” I asked bitterly.  
“Oh, you know. The sun’s shining, the birds are chirping. It’s just such a beautiful day.” She sighed in pure joy.

“That’s exactly what has me locked up inside. I take it you don’t have a hangover?”

“Nope. Well-- not anymore anyways. Cecil has magic smoothie skills. He made me a hangover cure and within an hour i wanted to go run a mile.”

“Did you know what was in it…?” I asked, the tone of suspicion in my voice quite obvious.

“no.” She said flatly. “Should i be worried?”

“possibly,” I gave her a half frown.  
“Anyways, aren’t you so excited for Thanksgiving break?”

“Of course.” He faked enthusiasm “By the way, what plans did we make?” I asked her hoping she would have the answers even though she had had more to drink than i had.

“I was kind of hoping you knew… I have no idea. All I know is that i was really excited. I charged like 400 dollars in drinks and stuff to my credit card, and my dad is furious. I apparently treated a bunch of people to drinks”

“so we had some fun last night. I dont know what it was. Maybe one of the others will know? Do you remember who was with us?” I probably looked like a puppy.

“I have a selfie with all of us. Maybe that’ll help? Eh we’ll figure it out” She brushed it off and left.  
…  
The night started coming back to me a bit. It took most of my day, and all my effort but at least I was starting to remember.

_He giggled like he had a secret and draped his arms around my neck._

_“You know I think you’re cute right? Like the cutest.” Nico said._

_I booped him on the nose. “You’re cuter,” He laughed. He was the kind of drunk that thought everything was funny. I started laughing with him-- it was hard not to._

_Suddenly I felt him leaning in and getting closer. He wasn’t kissing me though, he was fluttering his eyelashes on my cheek. It felt so damn good. It sent shivers down my spine. Jesus, it made my heart jump._

_He lifted his head to meet my eyes, “Can I kiss you?” He asked._

_“Oh, god, please.” I breathed out._

_Suddenly I tasted him on my lips, in my mouth. I felt him all over me. His hands were everywhere, he was everywhere, and nowhere, and right there. He made me feel dizzy. He kissed me like there was no tomorrow._

_I tasted the drink he had had, and his slightly sour breath, and I couldnt care less that he had probably puked earlier, I just wanted him so bad._  
_You never notice how much time passes when you’re kissing. It had probably been 10 minutes savoring his mouth, but it felt like 10 seconds._

_“Do you want to go back to your room?” He asked quietly._  
_I nodded quickly._  
_“Did you know that I think I like you?” I asked him, playing with his hair._

_“Well did you know that I think I like you too?” He got a sad look on his face. He quickly went back to normal, but that didn’t go unnoticed._

_We finally got back to my room. It was a long walk from the other side of the campus. We were probably the farthest house away from campus. I unlocked the door and let Nico in first._  
_He sat on the bed immediately. I smirked, and joined him._

_“How do you know you like me? I mean, it could just be the famous thing. And what if you don’t like me and you know it, and you’re just using me?” He looked on the verge of crying. I pulled him into a bear hug._

_“Hey, It’s okay. Don’t cry. I know I like you because I catch myself looking for you subconciously. I know I like you because when you smile, my heart does a flippy over thing. I know I like you because you’re the most amazing boy I’ve ever met.” Nico looked so small in that moment. Not everyone was as perfect as they seemed._

_“Oh.” was all he said._

_“Yeah.” I laid down on the bead, and had Nico lay on my chest._

_“Let’s just lay here for a while?” He phrased it like a question._

_“Of course.” I watched him fall asleep, watched his breathing slow down, watched his chest rise and fall as I felt it against my own. He was mesmerising. God I was screwed._

**…**

  
Nico seemed hurt, like something was wrong. Like something had happened to him. He seemed like he had trust issues. I really hoped that he was okay. I wondered if he remembered too. Either way, I knew that I had a huge crush on Nico di Angelo, and I needed to do something about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed! Tell me if there's anything you want to see in this story! Also, would anyone mind if there was language in the fic? Because I think it would somewhat improve the qaulity. I'll respect your wishes though. Thank you for reading! See you soon! :) <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a terrible person. I offer this as an apology.

I had woken up with Will Solace. I had woken up with Will Solace. I had kissed Will Solace. I had broken down in front of Will Solace.

What was wrong with me? I had a perfect opportunity with Will, and I just had to go and ruin it. Maybe I could fix it?

How could I possibly fix it. I had one chance and I fucked it up. Will probably hated me if he even remembered anything.

Why had I even kissed Will? I had wanted to end up with Annabeth or Percy, not him. I mean yeah, my sister tried to set me up with him, and he was nice, and all that; but there was just something about him that made me opposed to the idea of getting involved with him.

Maybe it was the way he moved, like the world would move around him. Or the way he talked like everyone was listening. He stood like the world would catch him if he leaned back.

It was all so familiar, yet distant at the same time. Those blue eyes that were brighter than any pool of water I had ever seen. The blonde hair, fair as spun gold. It brought back vivid memories of painful times that seemed like they were just yesterday.

_“Nico?” they had been playing some new video game for an hour, when Octavian paused it._

_“Yeah?” I had turned toward him with a grin plastered on my face. I had been so happy._

_“I...I think I'm in love with you.” those words had changed my life, possibly forever._

_The smile had fallen from my face when I realized he was serious._

_“I think I'm in love with you too…” I looked at the ground._

_“Nico?”_

_“yeah?”_

_He tilted my face upwards, and cupped it in his hands. He slowly moved his hand to the back of my neck and started to lean in._

_“Octavian, Are you going to kiss me?” immediately after I had finished that sentence he closed the gap._

_And god, oh god, did it feel good. It felt like my nerves were going down my throat. My skin was burning where he was touching me. It felt so different from when he had kissed people he felt nothing for._

_His lips on mine, hands on small chubby kid faces. We had only been twelve. We were so young. Yet we started sketching (I'm sorry but I can't figure out what word this was supposed to be). We knew could never end well. Try as I might, I couldn't fix the fact that Octavian was a narcissistic sociopath._

_People were games to him, I was just the starting pad on the board. Love was the most fun of games. He got to manipulate emotions and make people feel important and then see their reactions to whatever he did._

_He did so much. So, so much. He was not the prime example of a first boyfriend. He has mentally abused me for years. He did it to feel in control and I had used that as justification for too long._  
…  
Will was too similar to Octavian for me to let my guard down. He was strong minded and I was weak. I was fragile and vulnerable right now. Especially so soon after everything that had happened.  
…  
After a while of walking around, I realized I had nowhere to be; and also that I was lost. I looked around and saw tall arches--but that didn't mean anything, there were arches everywhere. If only they had maps on campus.

I spotted Will walking out of some building with a really cute sunshine-y smile on his face. Oh god he was so fucking cute. What was I thinking. I was more than ready to start a relationship with Will. Will was perfect.

I waved to him and instantly regretted it when he didn't see me. Distracted by my shame, I ran into some stranger--literally.

“I'm so sorry,” I started. The stranger turned around. Holy shit he was so cute. He had sun bleached hair, and dark eyes that looked like the feeling when you get a hug after a long day.

“Don't worry about it.” he smiled with a genuine warmth. He seemed to emanate happy vibes.

“Hi I-I'm Nico,” I said.

“Hey, Nico. I'm Connor. What's your major?” he tilted his head a little bit to the right.

“I'm a theater major,” I lied “What about you?”

“Organic Chemistry.”

“I'm a little bit lost,” I tried to make a reason to keep talking to him “Do you think that you could maybe point me in the direction of the Apollo house?” I asked.

“I thought you were a theater major?”

“I am but um I live there because I'm studying for a role in playing.”

“Oh, yeah, that makes sense. I actually down have any classes for another two hours, I could walk you back to your dorm if you'd like?” Connor was his new favorite stranger.

“I would love it if you would.” I smiled up to him and hoped I didn't look like a complete loser.

As we walked, we talked and he became less of a stranger. He looked in my eyes when I was talking and made me feel like he was actually listening. The way he would light up when he was passionate about something was the best.

We made plans for drinks the next night, and exchanged numbers. I felt like a love struck teenager again and it was all so fast. I had only just met him but if love at first sight was real, then I had just experienced it.

I wanted to talk to him forever. His insight on the world made me think. He made my lungs feel like they were going to burst in a good way and I felt the butterflies fluttering against my stomach lining.

We went into my room and I swear I couldn't be trusted alone with him. He grabbed my hand when we entered the house and I led him up the staircase until we reached my room.

His thumb was moving across my wrist and I could feel his calluses moving against my soft skin. I was hyper aware of everything going on right now.

I closed he door behind me since Connor didn't look like he had any intention of leaving. He pinned me against the door gently.

“is it okay if I kiss you because that's all I've been able to think about for the past hour” all I could do was nod, caught up in the moment.  
…  
The moment was amazing. It was so fucking great. Connor was a great kisser among other things. We were laying in my bed now and I looked at him and I felt stupid for hooking up with a guy after knowing him for an hour and a half.

I didn't care though. Even if I never saw him again. He was nice enough that I would keep him as a friend though.

There was a knock on my door and all I could think was “shit they found me”.

I got up and put on a robe, careful to be quiet. I opened the door a crack and saw an overly enthusiastic Will.

“How are you so perky after drinking even more than I did last night?” I raised my eyebrows.

“Cecil is magic. Anyways. I wanted to know if maybe you wanted to go out for dinner or something tomorrow night? My treat?” he looked so hopeful.

“I'm so sorry but I already have plans with um Connor tomorrow night. I opened the door a bit to reveal a flushed Connor hiding underneath my sheets.

“Oh,” Will blushed “oh I get it. I'm sorry. You guys um, just, carry on. I'm going to go. It was nice seeing you, Nico. And you too, Connor.” he ran out before anyone could see him cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't promise anything but I'll try and be more consistent and I'm so sorry. Anyways sorry for this as well but yeah

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this far! if you want more please comment! please leave comments tips concerns criticism opinions and kudos :) thank you!


End file.
